Una rara circunstancia
by Romeronero
Summary: Un clopfic que me invente por aburrimiento, ojala sea de su agrado


**Bueno un clopfic que me invente nomas por ocio mientras esperaba entrar en un curso de ingles :v**  
 **Ojala sea de su agrado, sera el primero que haga**  
 **Posiblemente haga mas**

Estaba Nuestro personaje Andres, un simple humano, de unos 27 de edad haciendo sus labores diarias en su hogar sin ninguna preocupacion ya que vivia solo, pero de repente escucha un ruido en su habitación, un ruido un poco extraño, al ir a ver se encuentra un bulto bajo las sabanas, al levantarlo se encuentra con una pony de tono amarillo con crin naranja, sorprendido se queda sin palabras y su unica reacción fue acostarse junto a ella abrazandola cariñosamente ya que habia sido un sueño echo realidad pero sin mas se quedo dormido, algo hizo que induciera un sueño profundo.

Cuando estaba despertandose noto algo humedo en su parte pelvica y se percato que la pony estaba chupando su miembro lo cual lo hacia sentir muy bien, tras despertarse completamente eyaculo en su boca al instante.  
Tras recobrar la conciencia encontro a la pony acostada sobre el acurrucada en su cuello, de inmediato le pregunto  
¿Quien eres?  
Bueno mi nombre es Adaggio Dazzle aunque puedes decirme Daggie.  
Porque hiciste eso mejor dicho ¿de donde saliste?  
Bueno yo estaba tranquilamente en mi mundo pero de la nada me transporte aqui y como estaba tan suave decidí dormirme y parece que tu tambien, quiza te indujo al sueño mi magia.  
Bueno lamento haberme acostado junto a ti sin tu permiso, bueno en realidad tu entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso.  
Lo lamento yo tambien, lo siento por meter tu cosa en mi boca mientras dormias.  
No importa, se sintio muy bien despues de todo aunque mejor esta asi, abrazandote, tu pelaje es tan suave hace que me excite por alguna razon.  
Esta bien puedo hacerlo de nuevo si quieres.  
Si, porfavor hazlo  
Bien  
Entonces la pony metio el pene de Andres en su boca y comenzó a revolverlo con su lengua muy lentamente.  
Que bien se siente daggie, sigue por favor no pares, hazlo un poco mas lento.  
La cálida boca de adaggio hacia que Andres se sintiera muy bien, en cada movimiento era un nuevo mundo para el.  
Daggie me voy a venir, voy a eyacular pronto.  
Adelante vente por favor suelta todo tu semen en mi boca.  
Daggie me vengo, que bien se siente, tu boca es tan calida y suave.  
Bien ahora tu decide que quieres hacerme estoy aqui para satisfacerte.  
Bien puedes tumbarte boca ariba, muestrame tus grandes atributos.  
Esta bien contesto adaggio y a continuacion lo hizo.  
El comenzo a masajear los pechos de la pony muy suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabeza.  
Como te sientes, le pregunto  
Me siento rara tus manos son muy frias y me estan tocando muy gentilmente.  
Ahora que tal esto.  
Entonces empezo a chupar sus cafes pezones y a lamerlos en forma circular haciendo que adaggio gimiera cada vez mas fuerte.  
Lo lamento pero quiero intentar una cosa, dijo Andres  
Entonces antes de que adaggio pudiera preguntarle que Andres ya habia puesto su miembro entre sus pechos.  
Se siente muy suave, la forma en la que me presionan y ademas estan muy calientes.  
Me hubieras dicho antes de hacerlo.  
Lo siento pero no pude evitarlo se siente tan bien daggie.  
Andres gemia con mucha fuerza, nunca habia sentido algo asi antes, luego de eso dijo  
Adaggio me vendre de nuevo, puedo hacerlo en tu rostro.  
Si adelante hazlo cubreme de tu pegajoso semen.  
Entonces Andres solto lo que mas podia en la cara de adaggio dejandola toda cubierta.  
Adaggio se sintio muy bien, no podia parar perdoname.  
Te perdono , recuerda que estoy aqui para satifacerte a pesar de ni haber planeado mi venida.  
Bien ahora me dejarias meterlo dentro de ti, le pregunto.  
Si porfavor he estado esperando perder mi virginidad con alguien que amo asi que adelante tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo.  
Esta bien aqui voy, aunque tambien sera mi primera vez.  
Entonces Andres metio su pene dentro de la vagina de adaggio y dijo  
Apenas la meti y se siente muy rico, se siente muy suave humedo y caliente ademas de que me aprieta bastante.  
Daggie besame porfavor dejame tomar tus cascos mientras lo hacemos.  
Y asi fue, se empezaron besar mientras Andres tomaba sus cascos y sus caras se sonrojaban.  
Ahora adaggio esta arriba saltando cada vez mas y mas sobre el pene de Andres mientras los 2 gimen de manera muy erotica.  
Daggie porfavor vente conmigo, quiero que nos vengamos al mismo tiempo, quiero correrme dentro de ti, quiero llenarte con mi espeso semen, porfavor cumple mi deseo de corrernos los 2 juntos.  
Bien Andres estoy a punto de venirme hazlo conmigo porfavor.  
Entonces Andres comenzo a llenar a adaggio con todo lo que aun le quedaba de las 3 veces que Adaggio lo hizo sentir muy bien.

Los dos gritaron de placer en el momento del climax y Adaggio cayo rendida encima de Andres mientras Andres le susurro en la oreja.  
Te amo adaggio nunca me dejes porfavor quedate junto a mi siempre.  
Si asi lo deseas Andres me quedare a tu lado por siempre.  
Luego de esas palabras los 2 durmieron juntos y abrazados a la luz de la luna, sin darse cuenta ya habia anochecido.  
Al despertar por la mañana Andres se llevo una sorpresa, descubrio que Adaggio era humana y encima de eso estaba sobre el frotando sus labios bajos contra su miembro haciendolo sentir sensaciones nuevas y despues de un rato dijo  
Adaggio toma mi mano y al instante de eso eyaculo sobre todo su abdomen.  
Tras eso le dijo  
Te amo tanto  
Yo tambien respondio Adaggio  
Luego de eso se abrazaron y se empezaron a acariciar el uno a otro mientras sus dedos estaban entrelazados en signo de amor.


End file.
